


And Together Feel The Light

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick rested his hand on Nikki's chest, over his heart, and lightly pressed down against Nikki's heart, feeling it beat rapidly against his hand. "Shhh. Just a dream."
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And Together Feel The Light

_There were sharp fingers in his skin and his mother wrenched him backwards. Frank yelped, and then he grabbed his mother's hand and tried to get her to let go, but she seemed inhumanely strong, and her grip drew blood. "Lemme go!" Frank said, but his mother dragged him foward. She smelt like whiskey, and it made his stomach turn unpleasantly._

Nikki, deep in sleep, turned and frowned intensely. He whimpered, and tried to get his mother's imaginary grip off of his arm. 

_"He hates me, because of you." Deanna sounded tearful, all for the wrong reasons. A small part of Frank almost felt bad for his mother, but that turned into disgust as he remembered the hands that had roamed over his body, and he shoved her away with his scrawny strength. "Fuck you." Frank said, and then he recoiled as his face stung in bitter pain._

The room was filled with the sound of uncomfortable breathing, high and fast and painful. Nikki tossed around, his face twisting into a grimace. "Stop..." He mumbled, shaking his head, his sleeping mind filled with images and scenes that were straight from a terrible nightmare. 

_"I didn't think he would've needed a reason." Frank bit out, and Deanna screeched, grabbing him by the shoulders to toss him back up against the wall. A sharp stab of pain went up Frank's back and stomach, and he gasped unwillingly. Deanna stared at him with black, blank eyes. "You deserved whatever he did to you."_

Mick rested his hand on Nikki's chest, over his heart, and lightly pressed down against Nikki's heart, feeling it beat rapidly against his hand. "Shhh. Just a dream." Mick whispered. "You know it's a dream, baby. It's all over, now." Mick stared at the single figure in the darkness, listening as the whimpers slowly tapered off. 

_"Shhh, shhh, shhh." A voice hushed, and everything faded back into darkness._

Nikki rolled over and buried his face against Mick's hip. Mick fought back a smile and returned to his book. 


End file.
